My life as a Princess
by Stencilella
Summary: Stencilella is a princess but she hates that so she hides that from everypony and she's done a good job at that, but how long will she keep said secret when she meets and befriends the main six? will she ever be treated the same? Stencilella is my OC, don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hi really sorry for not getting this in any sooner. This is my very first story so please don't hate.  
I don't own anything expect for Stencilella.**

"Hellooooo, anypony here?" I asked as I walked down the big gigantic hallways with all sorts of things here and there, new things that were probably just added or old things like, really old stuff from before Luna went crazy .  
"Is it me or did this place get bigger" I looked around. As I'm walking through the palace I take notice to window panes. I look at each picture eyeing the pony's I see. "I guess I missed a lot" I remarked seeing what appears to be six ponies using some sort of magic to stop discord. I shrug but instead of walking away I look closer, there's something familiar about that purple unicorn I can feel it. Suddenly a surge of magic goes through me as my eyes turn a darkish rose my horn starts glowing and wind starts blowing around me, wait wind? I don't remember opening a window…where did this come from? I didn't have time to answer myself as a little screen pops up next to me like a T.V. showing me images of me when I was little and another filly playing with me, a purple unicorn…just like the one on the window. Quickly as it started it ended just like that, my eyes went back to normal and the little screen just disappeared and the mystery wind went away.

"Twilight?" I say as if it'll come to life and say "yup it's me Stella long time no see how are you this fine night?" I probably would've said something if I didn't hear somepony behind me. "Well, it seems you have arrived safe and sound...have your cousins taken good care of you?" I turn around startled for a second but then bust out a huge smile "Tia! I say as I ran up to her. I jumped up and gave her a big hug. Yeah I'm the only one who can do that. "It feels like FOREVER since I've been here" I exclaim in her moving mane. "I'm glad you're happy to be home" she says looking down at me smiling I nod my head and look up to her "so…what did I miss?"

**AN: again sorry for being late and sorry it's so short…so very very short but at least it's a start right!? Make sure you review then I'll try to get more of a chapter until then. **


	2. Letters and Luna

**Hi, sorry I haven't really been getting these chapters in. I've been going through some family problems, I went to New Jersey for a while and my birthday was a few weeks ago…yay for me I guess. Anyway here's the chapter.  
I do not own anything, just Stencilella**

****_Dear Princess Celestia,  
Today I learned a very valuable lesson in friendship_ blah blah blah something went wrong blah blah blah my friends and I found a way to overcome that problem or fix it blah blah blabbity blah _FRIENDSHIP IS __MAGIC__!_ _  
Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle _

I'm serious that is, like, how almost every single letter went. Almost every. Single. One. But then I realized that's usually how Twi rolls. In some of the letters Twilight would let one of her friends write a letter about how wrong, and once how right, they were. Few of them were actually pretty cute, like this one by, uh what's her name? E-no Apple…blossom? No bloom yeah Applebloom and something about her cutie mark. She's such a cutie…well I've never seen or meet her but she sounds like one. Right?

I was sitting auntie Celestia (yup still call her that) enjoying tea and cookies in her royal…what is this room called again? It's that one with a fireplace…what am I saying? She has like 15rooms with fireplaces in them. Maybe it's where she reads or something…like she just reads Twilight's letters then writes some back to her…yeah that seems to be it. Since this room does not have a name I will officially name it…uh…"The Royal Reading Room"…ha alliteration. Anyway like I was saying after I clung on to Celestia for I don't know how long she told me that while I was away Twilight went to Ponyville met some ponies made some friends and defeated Nightmare moon. Then I was all like "whoa whoa whoa…whoa um Q'ue me? Did you just say that TWILIGHT SPARKLE, miss I can't play right now I have to read and study, the filly who said she has no time to make friends makes not just one but five?" I don't know which I believed less, her making friends or then all using the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare moon. So Celestia led me here and showed me all the letters Sparkle had sent and, well you know the story. Good job Twi.

Then Tia told me the kind of adventures they had, and I am soooo jealous I mean come on! The things they do are awesome! I wish I was there, fighting changelings and other hideous creatures, they have adventures like every day! How come Twilight gets all the luck? And her friends, what were their names again? Um…rari-something, Pink pie, Futter shui no shy, Epplejack, and…Rainbow bash?

I have a feeling that's not correct…I know she wrote all their names down, and they all signed their own.

I should probably check for how you REALLY say their names…

Meh, I'll check later.

Unfortunately for me twilight didn't describe them in any of the letters so I have no idea what any of them look like. But that kinda makes sense because Celestia has already seen all of them, and partly all of Equestria knows them, and their heroes and stuff. I think I'm the only pony who doesn't know them. I mean Tia did talk about them what the elements are and where they live in Ponyville, not in like a stalker way. But I feel like I can't know somepony until I meet them, ya know.

Twi did send a picture of all of them, just one I may add, so I'm just gunna have to use that. One because there's not even the tiniest description in any of the letters and two is I'm too stubborn to let Tia tell me who's who.

"Hmm…let's see" I said as I picked up the picture. The picture had all of them in a group with Twilight in the middle and the rest surrounding her. I looked at the ponies to see if anything stuck out 'cause I don't know if anypony has noticed this before but the name of a pony is _**very**_ similar to their appearance and cutie mark. Like me for example…my name is Stencilella and my cutie mark is three paintbrushes…see? Stencilella…paintbrushes…art…ella. Okay I know what you're thinking but hey! I didn't name myself ya know, or choose to be born into royalty. So back to the picture, the one thing that stood out the most was probably the Pegasus with the rainbow mane…that's different. It also means one other thing.

"That must be Rainbow bash right?" I asked Celestia while pointing to the rainbow-maned pony. But all she did was just look at me and chuckled like I was a tiny filly rolling around in her blankets and pillows.

"So is that a yes or a no" I said flatly.

"Her name is Rainbow _Dash _Ella" Celestia said in her 'informational' tone "oh…oops". Let me be clear on something…I don't like being called Ella, it's so…so girly and Princess-like and yeah I know that's what I am but still.

"Okay okay so that's Rainbow Ba-Er I mean Dash…aaaaannndddddd this" I said pointing to the pony with big puffy, I think magenta? No brilliant raspberry, yeah…big puffy brilliant raspberry mane with a lighter shade of that for her coat. Any other pony who doesn't have my awesomely amazing color skills would've said pink or something, amateurs.

"Is Pink Pie" I said confidently. "Her name is Pinkie Pie" Celestia responded with a grin. "That's what said". Maybe I should check their names after all, it would make guessing easier. I looked at the other ponies but nothing really seemed to pop out. Oh but hey, that one has a cowpony hat which must mean she's a cowpony…I used to be a cowpony! Really when I was younger I…never mind, I'll tell _that_ story later. I looked at the farmer to see if I could get a name out. Hmm, apple's for a cutie mark huh? Wait…apple…epple…apple…epple…eeeeeeepple…eeeeeeeee epple…aaaaaaapple…epple…jack…apple…jack…yeah Applejack sounds better than Epplejack.

"That one must be Applejack right" I asked Celestia. It was more of a statement rather than a question, I knew I was right this time. I didn't think about how I could've possibly mistaken an A for an E for noting. A small nod confirmed my belief which left two ponies left, Futter shy and Rari-whatev. Hmm a Pegasus and a unicorn. Won't get much outta that. Cutie marks: Pegasus had three butterflies and the unicorn had three diamonds. And diamonds are rare right? And one of the names kinda sounds like rare, rari-some other syllable. Uh, Raria No. Rari...ba? Ugh that can't be right either…

Screw it I don't care if I'm wrong.

"The unicorn is Rari-something and the Pegasus is Futter…no wait _Flutter shy_" I turned to her to see if I was correct.

"It's Rarity and Fluttershy dear" Celestia said with a tiny smile.  
"I said that, the Flutter shy part that is". She shook her head at me "no you said Flutter shy…it's Fluttershy Ella"  
"I said that" I repeated slowly but Celestia just shook her head again as her smile got bigger. "I did!"

"You said Flutter shy" I narrowed my eyes at her, were we really going through this? "What's the bucking difference anyway?" I almost shouted. Celestia rose an eyebrow at me "watch your language missy" she responded in a stern tone. Missy?

"What, if you think that's bad then you should hear the things other ponies say" I told her raising my hooves up. "So that makes it okay for you to use such phrases "she asked. I was about respond when a unfamiliar voice called out from behind us.

"Sister, it is now time for you to raise the sun" at the word sister I instinctively turned around with hope on who I thought it was. I then frowned when it was just auntie Luna but it quickly turned into a smile again as I leaped to greet her and almost tackled her down to the ground in a gigantic bear hug.

…come on give me a break, the last time I saw her she was nightmare moon and was at battle with Celestia and a bunch of other ponies where the survivors' have been long gone. I was right there in that battle as I watched my own aunt get sent to the moon and saw millions die before me with their blood everywhere and then screaming in pain and stuff. And I was pretty young when that happened so imagine how traumatizing the whole experience was. But even the war doesn't compare to the torture and pain..._he_ put me through.

"I've missed you so much moon" I snuggled in her coat and squeezed her tightly.

"…can't…breathe…" she managed to choke out as she tried to wiggle out of my death hug.

Wait, can you even die from a hug? Never mind don't answer.

"Oops sorry" I released her and she took a big breath of air gasping a little too. Either I'm that strong or she's that weak because that was kinda dramatic if ya ask me. When she caught her breath she looked down at me and gave me this big Luna-smile then wrapped a hoof around me.

"it is with great pleasure to once again see you Stencilella, one-thousand and three years is quite a long time, I'm surprised you even remember me" she said as she pulled me a little closer and nuzzled me.

"Are you kidding me!?" I pulled away to look in her eyes "how could I possibly forget my favorite aunt" I said softly. I then quickly turned around to make sure Celestia didn't seem too upset by being 2nd place but apparently she must have snuck out while we were bonding. "Uh, don't tell Tia I said that" I told her smiling sheepishly. Luna just shook her head and chuckled "I believe I deserve bragging rights to my dearest sister, after all you are her favorite niece".

"Pppshhhh, yeah right I know she loves Cadence like, like, cake or something" I replied rolling my eyes. Luna just gave me a look "…cake?" she questioned as if she wasn't sure she heard me correctly. "I not good at metaphors or similes or whatever heck I just did" I slightly whined. I expected some kind of smart reply or comment but instead she just laughed a real genuine laugh that I haven't heard since…a time…that was long ago.

"Oh how I have missed your hilarious personality and humor" Luna grabbed me and ruffled my weird two shade lavender mane before resting her head on it.

I was surprised for a second before relaxed and wrapped my hooves around her, softly this time. I think saw a couple tears in her eyes, but I know if I said anything she would deny it.

"Yeah I missed you too"

**A/N ok done! Review please and I'll get the next one in as soon as I can. Which hopefully isn't in a couple months. Bye people**


	3. Tour's and Twilight

Okay let me just be clear on something…Luna is the best aunt in the history of nation-wide aunts. Yeah yeah I know some of you are thinking "no way man my aunt is way too awesome" or something like that well listen up buddy…first off, I have a name you know, use it. And you shall not, I repeat, shall not refer to me or call me anything else other than my real name. And I don't mean my stupid long Princess ti learona or leorona something. And second…my aunt is Luna…end of discussion.

Anyway, I love Luna she was everything to me, my tutor, mentor, role model, guidance counselor, therapist and a lot of other things too. She taught me almost everything I know today from reading a book to handling a gun. I remember when she was sent to the moon I was so devastated that every night, especially on a full moon, I would sing her lullaby up to the moon so it was kinda like I was singing to her. It also happens to be the same song that my grandma sang to Tia and my Mom. Celestia would sing it to Luna who would sing it to me whenever she found me cry-er um I mean really bummed out in a small dark corner, please don't ask.

Sweet? Yes. Sappy? Very.

But even if Luna has been kind, fun, and an awesome pony to be with, sometimes she just makes me wonder. Like right now. I don't know exactly how long I've lived in this castle, its somewhere over 1,000 years that's for sure, and in that's amount of time not only have I see, been, played in, and almost destroyed every single room here but I also happened to have a lot of my artwork all around from the painted and decorated rooms to the big statues. So tell me, why in the name herself would she decide to give me a tour…yup a _tour. _A boring one by the way, all she did was tell me stuff I already knew and things I really didn't need to know.

Some of you may be thinking at this point why the H E double-hockey sticks I would ever waste my time like that over something I don't even care about, well let's just say I have a hard time saying no to ponies. Especially when they pull out their pitiful little puppy dog eyes and have their bottom lip quiver a little. I am pathetic.

Then to make matters worse after we were done touring the interior, she decided that we should tour the exterior! The nerve of that pony I swear…  
but it was also sweet at the same time. And it was cute when she tried to tell me about the garden I built…and the statues…and the water fountain…and the park, ok maybe I had a little help with building the last two.

After a while the dumb tour ended and Luna and I just hung around walking and talking. Well actually she was doing most of the walking; I just lounged on her back and tried to stay awake. What, I have to sleep at some point of the week don't I? She was also doing most of the talking but after all I responded with was a "uh-huh" or "nah" or the occasional yawn she decided that she should probably let me sleep…I could get pretty rude when I'm tired. But things aren't just that easy for me and I was reminded of that as I just couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried.

You know, like when you're really tired and want to go to sleep and you just can't. so you end up either laying there wonder why you haven't fallen asleep yet or just give up and do something productive. So I was forced to just lay there and look at the rising sun. Now for most ponies looking at a sunrise, or sunset, it would be beautiful and/or romantic for them. Just sitting back looking at all the wonderful colors that they always seem to misname and the few fluffy clouds that dot the sky…amazing right? Yes, if you weren't me that is. It's not that I hate them, it's just that I've seen too many and after a while they seem to lose their 'magic'. And I'm sure that Celestia feels the exact same way. Since all I was doing was look at the sun, Luna thought that that it was a good time to try and get a conversation outta me.

"So Stencilella" she started off all causal like. "Tell me, how was your 'adventure' like." She then turned her neck a little so she could see me. "Was it not fun to be, as you say, hanging out with your family" she added with a small smile. In my sleep deprived state, it took me a full minute to comprehend what she had just said. I bolted upright as if I was never tired and almost shouted. "Fun? Fun!? What is fun about moving from place to place all the time and having everypony treat you like, like, like you're some powerful goddess or just some kind of freak? Never liked you for your personality, they just liked you because your a princess. And some of them have the nerve to assume that since I'm a princess I must be spoiled, rotten, selfish, lazy, stupid, and can't do anything for myself. They think that I want them to follow me around everywhere, that I like it that they bow every time I enter a room or when they see me trot along the road, that I like to be called 'your highness' or 'your majesty' or my stupid long 'Princess ti leorona Stencilella' name. That they always have to do everything for me like I'm a little foal." Yep I was screaming at this point, I could feel my eyes turn red…not blood red though it's more of a…amaranth, yeah that. I then threw my hooves in the air shaking them around. "And my family was no help whatsoever, especially those from dad's side. I told you and Celestia before that they hate me! All of them do! They just don't care and act like the reason why these ponies are treating me this way is because of me! That it's my fault, and I bet it is. So I had to move from place to place until finally I decide I had enough and that I didn't care anymore! So I just came back here during the night so nopony would see and hopefully they didn't hear me." I finished with a loud huff and blew my bangs, which were almost always in my eyes, out of my face. My eyes were still amaranth but slowly turned back to its normal light aqua blue state after seeing Luna's surprised expression. I sighed rather loudly and looked at the ground, that rock right there is a very interesting rock. "I-I'm sorry moon" I said I said scratching the back of my head "I didn't mean to lash out like that, swears." I really like that rock now.

"It is just fine Ella, no harm was done" Luna responded with a smile. I looked up at her, the coolness of that rock now forgotten, and she smiled at me. "You ain't mad?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side. "It is aren't or are not Stella, not ain't" she corrected me. What is it with these ponies and correcting me all the time? "Yeah, yeah whatever" I said rolling my eyes but still smiling.

I then looked up at the sun, well not directly at it like some kind of fool. The sun was still fairly low; just barely overtop some of the taller trees, which mean it was still early morning. I stared at it for a few moments before I finally got an accurate time, 6:58. My eyes suddenly got real big and wide as I remembered something. "Oh my gosh its 6:58 I can't believe I almost forgot the flowers!" I yelled quickly. "The what? Wait, what flowers are you referring to?" Luna questioned but I didn't answer her as I jumped off her back and my gold, heart-shaped locket started to glow a bright shade of light rose and enveloped me in it. A few seconds later the glowing stopped but not before changing me back in to my real, original form…an Alicon.

Okay, okay I know your possibly thinking something along the lines of 'wait weren't you an alicorn this whole time?' or 'changing you back to your real state…da faq?' You see the thing is I don't know if I've made this clear or not but I hate being a princess. Why you ask? Did you not just hear what I said about me being different and stuff? So I decided that I should hide it from everypony, how? Easy, remember that locket I mentioned earlier? That gold heart-shaped one, that's how.

Wait hold on. That made almost absolutely no sense whatsoever, curse my inability to describe things correctly! Except for maybe I wouldn't have problems describing art.

I like art.

Damn it I'm getting distracted again.

So here's the deal, my locket has a special kind of magic in it but I don't know what or how to control it. All I know is that it can change me from unicorn to alicorn at anytime I want it too and it has some kind of link to my emotions, but only when they're high like if I'm really really angry or if I'm super duper happy or something like that. Does that even make sense? Eh I don't care, just make it make sense alright? I got it from my mom before she…um…well… let's just say…before she disappeared. She gave it to me when I was really young so I barely remember Th…aw who am I kidding?! I remember that day as if it was yesterday, but I'll explain later…much later.

I started to run in the other direction. "Wait!" Luna called out but I didn't listen to her as her voice sounded more and more distant. My big strong wings slowly started to lift up; I was trying to make sure they weren't stiff or anything from not being used for a while. With one mighty flap I was airborne and another one increased my altitude. Before I knew it I was flying again. I forgot what it felt like to fly again, to soar through the sky at breakneck speeds. Mind you and me I am no Rainbow Bash. I mean Dash! (Grrr, I think I may suffer from short term memory loss or something.) But I can fly pretty well and can go pretty amazing speeds and perform some awesome stunts, which mostly include making giant, colorful, cloud sculptures. I soon began to slow down a little with my destination just a couple yards away. The garden. It was a pretty one too, with flowers and such in bloom and the animals enjoying everything from the small stream to the fruit trees. I looked up at the sign that was right in front of me, written in colorful letters was STELLA'S GARDAN. Okay I know but hey! I couldn't spell garden and I thought it had an A in it. I was really young. I have a lot of problems with my A's and E's. I walked past the sign and started looking for it, the flowers. It was a pretty big garden but I still knew every single twist and turn and after a few seconds of walking I found them. If you asked me what they were called I wouldn't know because I never have. I used to call them rising sun bloomers because the only bloomed in the morning, you know what those are right? Whatever. Luckily I wasn't late since the white flowers were still buds. I breathed a sigh of relief folded my wings in place then sat down to wait. And wait. And , I just want you to know now that I'm not patient at all, I hate waiting for long periods of time. But when I was about to bury my head in the dirt I noticed one start to move a little followed by another and soon by even more. Just then, slowly but surely, one of the flowers petals slowly unfolded which was mimicked by the one next to it and the one a few rows up. It was an amazing sight, one I never get tired of looking at. A familiar sensation filled through a my eyes went from its beautiful light aqua blue to be completely engulfed in a dark rose leaves blew around me and the plants danced along the wind, a small screen-like thing popped next to me as it started to show an image. Once again I was looking into the past.

'_Why do we have to be up so early?' a small filly squeaked and then yawned. 'And why are we going to the garden? Did something happen or…something?' she questioned. The little filly was a light rose color with tiny pretty wings that were flopped down on either side of her. She had lavender mane that was two different shades, one light one dark. Magenta streaked along the outline of the mane and along the side of her tail. Her eyes were a light shade of hazel at her exhausted bored state. Walking next to her was a full grown Alicorn mare with pink yellow green lavender and red mane. Her coat was a little darker than that of the small filly but she had her eyes…well, not now of course since her eyes can't change color like that of her daughters. Yes, daughter. She was the mother of the tiny, sleepy, whining alicorn filly. She chuckled a little at her tired baby, she was like this whenever she was woken from her naps which quite often. _

'_Come now Stencilella, it's not too far…we are almost there' the mare encouraged. And true to her word she soon stopped at a bed of flower buds. 'Well, here we are' she said in her soft soothing voice that the everypony seemed to love hearing. The filly looked at what her mother was looking at. 'It's just a bunch of flowers that haven't bloomed yet…what is so special about that' she asked looking up to her. The mare didn't look down nor did she look at the flowers which were yet to bloom, instead she had her head slightly tilted upward with her eyes closed enjoying the cool air. 'Just know this daughter of mine; you shall never judge a book by its cover. If you do, you would miss all the glories that come with it.' She said with a smile. The filly just kept on looking at her as if she was looking for a better explanation. The mare once again opened her mouth as if to say something but instead closed it and sat down, her daughter following her movements. They sat in silence for a few moments before the dark rose mare began to speak again. 'Look Stencilella, at the flowers, what do you see' the filly concentrated on the tiny buds as if there were some kind of hidden message or some sort of life lesson her mother was trying to teach her again but saw nothing. 'Mommy am I…missing something here? I don't know what I am supposed to see' she questioned once again looking up at her mom. Her mom then looked down at her with loving eyes and brought her closer. 'You are not missing anything, just look once more' she told her looking forward. The filly looked down one more time and waited. For a while nothing happened, that is until she noticed that one of the flowers seemed to come alive. _

'_Eeep it's alive!' she shouted as she hid behind her mother. The mare in turn used her magic to levitate the frightened filly and lay her right in front of herself. 'No no no my dear little filly, this is nothing to be afraid of but instead something to look as something wonderfully beautiful. Look.' Her daughter opened her eyes and gasped as she saw all the buds bloom right before her eyes. 'I-it's beautiful.' She doesn't know how long her mother and herself were there, staring at the now fully bloomed flowers and she probably never will, she just loved the time that she was spending with her mom. She closed her eyes and yawned, leaning into her mother's coat. She responded by wrapping her wing around her still tired little one. 'Mommy?' she said as she was about to fall into a deep slumber. Her mother looked down at her filly. 'Yes Stencilella, what is it that you need?' the filly then snuggled closer to her and sighed happily. _

'_I love you mommy'_

Everything stopped immediately, the wind, the image on the magic screen, my glowing horn, just stopped. Before I could say anything there was this little burst of magic that came through my still warm horn, and then the screen disappeared along with the past.

The first thing I did was grab my head because it flipping hurt like freaking…I don't know it just…ouch. Rubbing the side of my head, I thought back to what I was being shown. I don't know why it happens, it just does. For some strange reason I'm able to look into the past and the future. But the thing is, whenever I look into the past it's either good or sad and when I look into the future, it always…evil. Always. Maybe it has something to do with my weird Alicorn magic or maybe it's my locket I don't know, it just leaves me wondering sometimes…

I sat there for a while and kept thinking, why was I shown that? Out of the billion times I've been here, why the time with my mom? Luckily I didn't have to sit and wonder for too long as a voice was heard. "There you are Stencilella, I have been searching for you" Luna exclaimed as she landed next to me. "Didn't you see which way I flew?" I said looking down. Luna's smile instantly disappeared as she noticed my sad mood, "is something troubling you?" she asked voice full with concern. "Nah, I'm fine I just, saw something that brought my mood down" I said waving my hoof in the air. "Which is?" she questioned. I should have known better than to try and leave it at that, Luna knows me too well. "Okay fine, I saw the past and it was me and my mother…ya know, the good old days when it would be just me and her without…him" Luna nodded knowing just who I was referring to. "It seems as if the past is still bothering you Ella, you do realize that you will have to face and overcome these feelings" she told me looking directly in my eyes. I sighed "yeah yeah I know I know…but not now!" I shouted "not yet" I added a little more quietly. I knew Luna was right, sooner or later I would have to face the music and deal with all these emotions; I just hope that it's later. For a while I just sat there feeling, emptiness or something. I guess Luna suddenly remembered something because she sat up and smiled then looked at me with this 'I know what'll cheer you up' face. "Don't worry Stencilella" she said "I know what will cheer you up!" See, told ya. She then stood up and I did the same "do you remember Twilight Sparkle?" she asked as she started to walk, me right behind her, leaving the garden. "How could I ever forget her?" I said as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever, bet it was too. "Twilight and I were best friends, she was the only pony who liked me for me and I was the only pony who stood up for her against all those bullies. I was her only friend and she was mine, we were inseparable!" I exclaimed with a huge smile, but then it turned right into a frown. "Until I had to leave…poor Twilight was devastated, I miss her so much." As I finished I looked up at Luna, expecting to see a sympathetic frown, but instead I see her smiling like she was really excited about something. "Well then I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this" she said smiling wider. "Hear what? What's going to happen?" I asked but I didn't receive an answer as Luna frowned for a moment then turned and told me to stay right where I was. I sat down and watched as Luna took to the sky, once she thought she was high enough she screamed at the top of her lungs "TIA, MAY I BE THE ONE TO INFORM STENCILELLA THAT SHE WILL MOVE TO PONYVILLE TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND HER FRIENDS. IF SO, WHEN SHALL I TELL HER THIS EXCITING NEWS?"

Oh Luna, sometimes you can be so…you.

A few miles away a loud, sound could be heard following Celestia's voice calling out to her sister in anger. Luna looked at my shocked and happy face. "Oops" was all she could muster out sheepishly. I could feel my smile getting bigger and my eyes turn purple magenta as I spread out my wings again and rocket into the air. "YESYESYES I GET TO SEE TWILIGHT AGAIN, I GET TO SEE TWILIGHT AGAIN! THIS IS SO AWESOMLY AMAZING!" I landed and hugged Luna, who had gone back to the ground when I was busy freaking out. "THANK YOU MOON THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Luna tried to wiggle away from my grasp but I just held on tighter. "You…are very welcome…Ella…but please…allow me to…breathe…" I released her and she almost fell to the floor. "SORRY I'M JUST SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW" I squealed while twirling around, what? I can be girly at times. After she regained her breath she looked at me and smiled "well don't give me all the credit…it was actually Celly's idea." "Celestia planned this?" I asked widening my eyes. "Yes she-"but before she could say anything else I was already gone, heading to the direction of which I heard Celestias voice. Luna stood there with her mouth still open as she watched me fly away. Literally five seconds later Luna heard "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUOHYOUHAVENOIDEAHOWMUCHTHI SMEANSTOME" followed by an "ELLA I UNDERSTAND YOUR HAPPYNESS BUT PLEASE…LET ME GO." Luna giggled as she started to make her way over to where we were "oh Stenciella, sometimes you can be so…you" she said while shaking her head.

"So you really mean it?" I asked Celestia "I really get to actually _move_ there and see her" It felt like a dream, this wasn't real, after leaving Twilight for like 10 years I finally get to see her again! Celestia sighed and looked at me smiling "yes, I have decided that this would be nice for you, after returning from a long trip like yours we decided that Ponyville is the ideal place for you" she then looked at Luna and narrowed her eyes. "it was supposed to be a surprise for you in the afternoon" Luna raised her head with her eyes closed and put one hoof to her chest "in my defense I was unaware that it was meant to be a surprise…you left that detail out"

"You should have known better though Luna, I swear this is the Ice Kingdom all over again" she said putting a hoof to her face. "That was not my fault sister, it was a complete accident and we all know it" Luna responded pointing at Celestia "in fact, I do believe it was actually your fault." "MY fault!?" she said a little too loud "now how exactly is that so?" Luna stood up advancing closer to her sister "because you were the one who betrayed us, you left us for your own selfish needs. " "I did no such thing!" Luna was inches away from Tia's muzzle "oh yes you did, you have been doing nothing to help while I had to do everything! Because deep down inside your nothing but a bi-"

"HEY, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I yelled and used my magic to hold them away from each other "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE FIGHTING!" Now if I were any other pony I would've been smacked upside my head. But I know both of them know better and that I hate it when two ponies, who I know love each other, fight. I just can't stand it. Celestia responded first, she stood up and cleared her throat "I am quite aware of that Stencilella, and I am sorry…we both are. I am not usually one to get angered easily." I stared at her with my 'yeah you better be sorry" face, but it soon softened and I ended up smiling at both of them. "Don't worry Tia…you get used to it" I said with a little giggle. She soon smiled too and walked up to me, putting a hoof around my shoulder then pulling me into a hug. "Hey, I'm still here" Luna said as if we had forgotten her presence. "Aw, I forgive you too moon…now get your flank over here!" I said turning to her. She walked up to us and I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for a few moments before something dawned on me, what am I still doing here! I should be heading to Ponyville. I broke the hug and flew into the air "oh my gosh I need to be packing!" I shouted looking at them with wide olive eyes, weird…they don't change that color often. "Don't worry Stencilella, you're already packed remember?" Celestia reminded me. I gave her a blank expression before I suddenly remembered that when I came back I never put my stuff back. "Ooooooh yeah, well, see ya!" I said as started to fly out the room we were in. it was kinda a dark room, safe for the few candles that were at the desk which was the only thing in there besides that old wooden chair. The wallpaper was boring though, blue with seashells…who buys wallpaper that is just blue! There are so many options but no, they got plain old original blue, don't get me wrong I like the color but it doesn't look too well with those light cream-peach seashells. Those colors don't mix well. As I was flying out I felt something pull at my tail and yank me back, hard.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Celestia asked as Luna held me using her magic. "Um…to go get my bags then head off to Ponyville." I said raising an eyebrow. "Ella, you have to write to Twilight first before you may go anywhere. How else is she and her friends to know of your arrival?" Luna said putting me down. "By the element of surprise…duh" I said like it was obvious. Celestia levitated a quill and paper to me. I sighed and took them in my own magic, beginning to write.

_Dear twilight sparkle…_

Celestia watched me start my letter. "You need to make the T and S in Twilight Sparkle capitalized…" I growled, crumbled the piece of paper and threw it across the room. "Paper" was all I said before a clean sheet was in front of me.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle…_

"Can't you control ink and such with your magic?" Luna asked. I stopped writing something mid-sentence and put my hoof in my face. "Is that a yes?"

Finally after three long hours I finished my letter. "I'm done!" I yelled "come on Tia send it send it!" I said excitedly. She read through it once more before sending it to her most faithful student, and my best friend. "Does this mean that I can go now?" I questioned both of them but became disappointed when they shook their heads. "Ella you just sent the letter, wait for a while" Celestia said. "But I…ugh, fine" I grumbled. "Why don't you go to sleep now" she then suggested. "Sleep now? But it's only" I paused for a moment trying to think of the time. I quickly zoomed out of the room to the closest window then returned. "It's only 2:53!" I complained. "Come Stencilella, I know that you are tired, it is time for you to rest for when you wake up, you may be able to go to Ponyville" Luna said lifting me on her back. "But I'm not tired; I mean how could I possibly sleep after hearing news like that?" Luna thought for a few moments before she got an idea "close your eyes Stencilella" she instructed. "What? Why?"

"Just do it" she said. "Well okay, if you say so" I closed my eyes and not soon after did I feel a weird sensation over me, Luna was performing a spell wasn't she? It lasted for five minutes or so before the feeling went away. "So how do you feel now, tired at all?" she questioned me "no, why? Am I supposed to?" I asked when I opened my eyes to see a look of disappointment on her face. "Strange, that particular spell was supposed to make you sleep. I wonder what went wrong" she said then put a hoof to her chin thinking about it. "Well I don't know wha-" I started but suddenly I felt real drowsy and my head felt heavy, then it leaned to the side along with the rest of me and I was asleep before I hit the floor. Stupid spell. Celestia sat in shock for a few moments before looking at her sister who was also looking at my fallen body. "Luna!" "I promise you she is not dead!"

**PONYVILLE**

It was quite peaceful today in Ponyville, there was really nothing to do but just sit and relax. Expect for the apple family for it was harvesting season and they were busy collecting apples but other than them ponies were either enjoying the weather or at the market, buying all the necessities. One relaxing pony was none other than Twilight Sparkle who was reading a book while watching as the cutie mark crusaders played.

Just at that moment a green and purple baby dragon came out from the library with a sheet of paper in his claws. His name is Spike.

"Twilight, Twilight!" he shouted causing the unicorn to stop reading and turn her attention to him. "I just got a letter from Princess Celestia!" he stopped right in front of her and she took the paper using her magic. "Really? I wonder what the Princess would want…hopefully it's not something bad" she stated as she started to read. "Hold on a minute, this isn't from Celestia" Twilight said as she read more. Her eyes widened as she continued to read, not believing what was written. "Well Twilight…who's It from?" slightly impatient that the mare wouldn't tell him anything.

"Its…it's from Stencilella" she said as a smile started to form. "She's coming here!"

**A/N: Review? **


End file.
